Canon Characters/The Lion King II
Characters that appear in The Lion King II. Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala. Appearance As a cub, Kiara is small and soft-featured, less robust and stocky than her father but just as lithe and sleek as her mother. Kiara's pelt is of a more golden tone, like that of her father's, but it is tempered by the creamy hues of her mother. As a result, she isn't as rich a gold as her father or grandfather. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color, while her tail tuft is creamy brown in color. Her eyes are red-brown with bright yellow sclerae, with a dark magenta nose. Come young adulthood, Kiara has grown into a young lioness, though she remains small in size, only coming up to her father's chest and her mother's shoulder. She is easily dwarfed in size by Kovu, who is roughly the same age as she is, and proves to be one of the smallest, if not the smallest lioness in her pride. Despite this, she proves herself to be agile and swift, able to keep pace with a herd of topiand haul herself over the edge of a steep cliff during a fire. Unlike most Pride Landers, Kiara remains the same light shade from her cubhood, not darkening with age as her parents did, though this could be attributed to her not being a full-grown adult yet. Personality As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. This deliberate disobedience echoes her father's mistakes in the first film, though Kiara does not show as much remorse as Simba once did, instead insisting on disobedience, a trait which carries into her young adult life. When Kiara is an older cub, she becomes far more responsible. She develops an interest in being the queen of the Pride Lands, and tends to think things through more logically, though she can still make rash decisions. As a young adult, Kiara remains almost identical to her cub self in personality. Still wild at heart, she longs to escape her father's overprotective wing, proving herself to be even more determined than ever to gain independence. In doing so, Kiara often rejects the truth, wanting to make herself seem as though everything is in her control. Despite her headstrong ways, Kiara is also caring and fun-loving. She is forgiving and kind, willing to look past differences to do what she believes to be right. Voice Actresses * Mary Gibbs (infant; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Michelle Horn (cub; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Charity Sanoy (cub singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Neve Campbell (adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Liz Callaway (adult singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Eden Riegel (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard) Close Relations * Father: Simba * Mother: Nala * Brothers: Kopa and Kion * Mate: Kovu * Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi * Maternal Grandmother: Sarafina * Great-Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru * Great-Great-Grandfather: Mohatu * Great-Uncle: Scar * Brother-in-law: Nuka * Sister-in-law: Vitani * Mother-in-law: Zira Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kiara, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Faith * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Support * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Confidence * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Appreciating Love * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool * The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Bond * The Lion Guard: King Sokwe's Visit * The Lion Guard: A Close Attachment * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Day * The Lion Guard: Standing Strong * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: Visiting The Theluji Mountains * The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Like Water and Rain * A Great Calling *Return To Pride Rock * The Path of Honor *Kiara's Tears *Bloody Anniversary *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Missing a Mother *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *The Lion King VI: Journey Through the Mountains *Lion King, The Jungle Book and Tarzan: A Crossover Battle *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *The Lion King: Tiger and the Outlander Kovu Kovu is the chosen heir of Scar who defies the Outsiders after falling in love with Kiara. Appearance Kovu is noted by many to bear a strong resemblance to Scar, especially after his face is scarred, despite not being related to him. As a cub, Kovu has dark rims marking his ears, but he loses these come adolescence. He bears a dark tuft of hair that will eventually grow into a mane. Personality Having grown up under the care of the scheming Zira, Kovu is aggressive and crude, even as a cub. Upon first meeting Kiara, his first reaction is to snarl a challenge, and the only game he appears to understand is play-fighting. His violent tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features that make way for his more arrogant and cocky side. Even as a cub, Kovu strives to please and takes no shame in showing off to the more innocent Kiara. However, when faced by his mother, Kovu is submissive and prone to showing his softer side, exposing a desire to befriend and treat kindly the new cub he has just met. After meeting Kiara again as a young adult, Kovu begins to cave to his inner good, proving himself to enjoy laughter and good times. His dark side occasionally slips in, as seen when he can only pinpoint violent pictures among the stars, and his ties to Scar and his mother continuously bog him down. He does ultimately choose to betray his pride, revealing that even years of evil and violence cannot destroy the kindness in his heart. He becomes gentler with Kiara and more respectful of her, no longer mocking her for that which she cannot do. Having shown his good side, Kovu matures into a character who is always willing to do the right thing, even if it means disappointing those he loves. Voice Actors * Ryan O'Donohue (cub; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jason Marsden (adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion Guard) * Gene Miller (adult singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Sister: Vitani * Mate: Kiara * Brother: Nuka * Father-in-law: Simba * Mother-in-law: Nala * Brothers-in-law: Kopa, Kion * Grandmothers-in-law: Sarabi and Sarafina * Grandfather-in-law: Mufasa Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kovu, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Kovu's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kovu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Support *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Kovu's Decision * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: A Devastating Event * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Brotherly Advice * The Lion Guard: An Uncle's Love * The Lion Guard: Dara's Love * The Lion Guard: Grieving for Atka * The Lion Guard: Encountering Atka * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: Questioning Daddy * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: Introducing Atka *The Lion Guard: Doubting The Past *The Lion King: Kopa's Story * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * A Great Calling * Kiara's Tears *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *The Lion King VI: Journey Through the Mountains *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *The Lion King: Tiger and the Outlander *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life Nuka Nuka is the son of Zira and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Appearance Nuka is first seen as an adolescent, with a ragged, half-grown dusty black mane and beard. Tufts of hair, the same color as his mane, sprout within his ears. In the light of sunset, his fur is a soft rust color. His eyes are red, with dark rims, and his angular nose is black. The fur on his cheeks is long and sticks out to the side. His muzzle, paws, and underbelly look to be a light tan color. Three scraggly brown whiskers are present on either side of his face. As an adult, Nuka is depicted in natural lighting for the first time. His fur is gray-brown, and his mane has grown in more, though it remains short and un-groomed. Though thin and plagued by termites due to his upbringing in the Outlands, Nuka is nevertheless relatively strong, with the ability to leap great distances. Personality Nuka always strives to please his mother, Zira, desiring her approval and attention. He is jealous of his brother Kovu for having been chosen by Scar as his heir, and his relationship with his sister Vitani is also rather bitter, though she was saddened by his death. Nuka believes he could be a leader if Zira would give him a chance. Voice Actor * Andy Dick Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Sister: Vitani * Brother: Kovu' Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Nuka, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Dara's Love * The Lion King: Kopa's Story * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * A Great Calling * Kiara's Tears *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *King of the Beasts *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *Ono's Retirement *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life Vitani Vitani is the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Kovu and Nuka. Appearance Vitani is an Outsider lioness, and therefore bears a sharply angled nose and dark areas below and above her eyes. She has scruffy, dusty golden-brown fur, with a large tuft of it on her head that falls down onto her face. This attribute is much larger when Vitani is a cub, though it is still present when she grows older, it recedes so that it is less noticable. Her eyes are a vivid shade of blue, though they can shift color to pale violet or bright red in certain lightings. Upon reaching adulthood, Vitani develops dark rims on her inner ears and freckles on her muzzle, which were not present when she was younger. She has dark eyebrows that grow to be bushier as she gets older. She is very thin, likely the result of the Outlands' harsh conditions, but is also exceptionally strong. Personality Vitani is, in most cases, a follower rather than a leader, frequently doing as she is told by her mother Zira. Even as a cub, she scolds her brother Nuka for disobeying Zira and leaving their brother Kovu alone, displaying both loyalty to Zira and concern for Kovu's well-being. She has a mocking nature that occasionally makes itself known through taunts and teasing both as a cub and an adult. Vitani clearly enjoys fighting, as she invites her younger brother to engage in conflict and always battles with a smile on her face. She shows no hesitance in reporting her brother's wrongdoing, which indicates that she is usually loyal to those who are on her side, but thinks little of traitors. Despite these more harsh aspects of her personality, Vitani knows when to stand up for what is right and will willingly defy whomever has been commanding her. A bold warrior, she is willing to take on lions with far more experience than she. Despite this, she eventually comes to realize that after fighting for so long, enough is enough. Voice Actress * Lacey Chabert Close Relations * Mother: Zira * Brothers: Kovu and Nuka * Sister-in-law: '''Kiara Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Vitani, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Vitani's Affection * The Lion Guard: Vitani's Faith * The Lion Guard: Vitani's Support *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Pride *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Fear * The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship *The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Love * The Lion Guard: Defending Vitani * The Lion Guard: A Harsh Confrontation * The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Hatred * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands * The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Grieving for Atka * The Lion Guard: Encountering Atka *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: Introducing Atka * The Lion King: Kopa's Story * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * A Great Calling *Return To Pride Rock *Like Water and Rain *Kiara's Tears *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life Zira '''Zira is the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Appearance Zira is a thin lioness with a long face and an angular build. Her scruffy coat is deep tan in color, with pale creamy gray being present on her paws, muzzle, and underbelly. A darker stripe that stretches from behind her eyes to between her dark orange eyes. She has a wide black nose shaped like those of the other Outsiders, and the tuft at the end of her tail is dark. Her claws are always extended. Personality Relentless, vengeful, and fierce, Zira is a formidable lioness who will stop at nothing to achieve revenge. She is ferocious and merciless towards those who oppose her or have hurt her in some way. The hatred inside of her shines through even when she is with her children, training them to fight and kill. Her fiery temper leads to many harsh comments, she never seems to hold in her sharp tongue. Though she softened when her son Nuka died, she later threatened to kill her daughter Vitani for declaring that the fighting has to stop. Voice Actresses * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Suzanne Pleshette * The Lion Guard: Nika Futterman Close Relations * Sons: Nuka and Kovu * Daughter: Vitani Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Zira, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Devastating Event * The Lion Guard: Encountering Zira * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion King: Kopa's Story * A Great Calling * The Path of Honor * Kiara's Tears *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *Ono's Retirement *The Future Queen *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life Category:Canon